One By One
by Trixie'sBestFriend
Summary: Someone's after Timmy, Trixie, Veronica, Chester, and AJ! Okay that sounded lame. Better than I make it sound in the summery. Money back garaunteed(how come I can't spell.
1. Default Chapter

One By One

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP...how many times do I have to write

A ten-year-old boy with a pink hat sat on the couch, channel surfing. Timmy Turner.

"Boring. Yawn. Dumb. Man, couldn't they have come up with better shows." Timmy said aloud, commenting on each show.

Just when he saw something good, the phone rang.

"Hello." He answered.

"I'm in your house." A girl's voice replied.

"Hello. Hello who is this?" Timmy cried, scared to death.

But the phone was silent. He dropped it onto the carpet and went back to his show. Five minutes later, he heard weird noises coming from the closet. He started towards it. Every step he took, the noises got louder, until they were practically screeching in his ear. Shakily he opened the closet...and screamed.

"I've been waiting for you, Timmy Turner." A girl said.

In her hand, she held a cell phone. In her other hand, an axe.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Timmy cried, sitting up in his bed.

He looked around, glad to see his familiar room.

"Just a dream. Just a dream." He muttered.

"More like a nightmare." The voice from his dream said.

He sat straight up, looking around for whoever said that. But there was no girl. No one but...

"WANDA!" Timmy screeched. "How dare you scare me like that!"

Wanda was sitting on his bed, laughing her head off.

"Sorry sprot. But I could see your dream and man, you're such an easy target." She laughed.

Timmy glared, then hoped off his bed and got dressed. He left for school, leaving Cosmo and Wanda at home. At school, he was greeted by Chester and AJ.

"Dude, I had the strangest dream last night.' Chester announced.

"Me too." AJ agreed.

"I was sitting down at the t.v., channel surfing." Chester started.

"And when I finally found a good show, the phone rang." AJ said.

"It was a girl's voice. She told me she was in my house." Chester went on.

"And you heard this noise in your closet right?" Timmy asked in amazment.

"Yup. An every step I took, the noise got louder. Until I was right outside the closet." Chester continued.

"And a teenage girl was standing there, with a cell phone and an axe." Timmy finished.

"Yeah." AJ said.

The three looked at each other with horror in their eyes.

"Dude. Did we just all have the same dream?" Chester asked.

"Yeah." Timmy said slowly.

They looked at each other and shivered. Then Timmy walked off, seeing Trixie.  
"...and an axe. That was were I woke up." Trixie was saying to Veronica.

Timmy froze. It wasn't...nah it couldn't be.

"Like, me too. It was a girl with a cell and an axe." Veronica replied.

It was the same. Timmy gulped.  
"Did everyone in the school have the exact same dream?" He wondered aloud.

"You had it too." Trixie asked Timmy.

He nodded.

"I, like, can't believe it." Veronica said.

Trixie looked at Timmy and Veronica. Instead of her popular, snobby smile, she looked like Samara Morgan had called her. Her expression was terrified.

"Who else had it?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Chester, AJ, me, you, and Veronica." Timmy replied.

"Lets, like, go talk to Chester and AJ." Veronica suggested.

So the three of them walked over to Chester and AJ.

"We, like, have to talk to you. Got it?" Veronica demanded.

Chester was about to reply, but the bell rang.

"Let's meet at my house after school." Timmy said hopefully.

"Fine. As long as no one sees me going there." Trixie said.

The day went by in a flash, mainly because they had a substitute teacher instead of Mr. Crocker.

Ding-dong, ding-dong.

"I got it." Timmy yelled, finally at his house.

He answered the door to find Chester, AJ, Veronica, and Trixie on his doorstep.

"Come in. I'll be right back, I have to check on my fish." Timmy announced.

A few moments later, they heard a scream. They rushed upstaris to see what had happened.

"Omigosh, are those supposed to be fish?" Trixie gasped when she saw Cosmo and Wanda.

They were lying at the bottom of the fishbowl, looking like they had watched a certain movie seven days ago. Their bodys were rotted and twisted, and their wands were snapped into five pieces. Their crowns were a dull yellow instead of bright bold.

"Is there a, like, t.v. in that castle? And if there is, have they seen anything seven days ago?" Veronica asked, totally freaked.

Timmy gulped. They had definatly not seen the tape, but why had they died.

"Wait a sec. They died." Timmy said, gears turning in his head.

"No, ya think?" Trixie asked sarcasticacally.

"What I mean is, does this have anything to do with the dream?" Timmy said.

The others gasped. You could practically see the wheels turning.

"But why the fish?" Trixie wondered.

"Because they're my fairy godparents!" Timmy cried.

"WHAT!" The others cried in unison.

"It's true. See the wands and crowns." Timmy muttered reluctently.

"Omigosh, I can't believe it." Trixie cried.

"Dude." Was all Chester could say.

"So Mr.Crocker was, like, right?" Veronica asked.

"But why your fairies? Is someone out to get you?" Trixie asked.

"No. Not Timmy. I'm out to get YOU, Trixie." A girl's voice hissed.

Cliffhanger! Thjat was probably the best story I've ever done. Even thpugh you probably figured this out already, I got the idea when I watched The Ring today. The part in the dream when the noise gets louder. I got that from The Grudge. Umm, okay RxR. Iill try to make it scarier if you want. It's supposed to be a horror story, but this IS just the first chapter. RxR. Bye. 


	2. First Gone

One By One

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP. Do I have to write that for every single chapter? sigh.

Chapter Two: ...

Crazyfairy: They didn't watch the movie. They just look like they did. What really happened...nevermind you'll see later on. And yes, Timmy was in shock.

KwazyKandyPie: Thanks for the advice. And, yup, that's what the title means. Lol, actually, I didn't watch The Grudge. I just heard about it.

Faeriefan: Thanks ...omg did You just REVIEW my story. My day just got a lot better( I got my report card today, and...let's just say I am NOT pleased lol). OMG OMG OMG! If my grandparents weren't home, I'd be jumping around and screaming.  
. . .

Trixie Tang sat on her bed, thinking about what had happened earlier.

"I'm out to get YOU, Trixie." Those words revibrated around her head.

How did Timmy's godparents die? No, the question was, WHY did Timmy's godparents die?

"Maybe a hot shower will help clear my mind." She murmered aloud.

So she walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

"My hair looks kinda frizzed." She said, ltaking off her clothes(what a retard. Someone's out to kill her and she's worried about her hair. Which is going to get wet in a couple of seconds anyway).

She stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Five minutes later, when she was washing herself, she noticed that her arms were covered in red. Whipping around, she saw that it wasn't water coming out of the shower. It was blood.

"Omigoodness." She shrieked.

She ran out as fast as she could, grabbing a towel along the way. She ran so fast she smashed her foot on the sink.

"At least I know I'm not dreaming." She said through clenched teeth.

When she got to her room, she slammed the door shut and sighed in relief.

"I got away. I'm finally safe." She said to herself.

"Not yet you're not!" A girl's voice floated around her. "Not until I'm done with you' You'll be perfectly safe...in heaven."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Trixie screamed.

"My name is Naomi. And as for what I want with you?" She laughed hollowly. "Why does it even matter?"

A girl appeared in front of her. She had waist length black hair, that was covering her face. Naomi. She kicked the door shut and smiled as if to say "there's no escape."

"You don't want anything with me. You just kill people for pleasure." Trixie stated in a low voice. "You sent the dream to the five of us, and now you're going to kill us. One by one. Starting with the popular kids."

"What a bright girl." Naomi laughed. "But you're too late. Soon you and all your little friends will be history. But there is a reason I'm killing you guys and not the rest of the school. But it won't matter soon."

She moved in closer. Trixie stared at her, noticing something pretty odd.

"You're the girl in my dream!" She announced.

"Bingo. My, what smart girl you are. But pretty soon, everyone will have forgotten you." Naomi sneered. "You, and your friends."

There was a scream, and after that everything was totally still.

Timmy Turner was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"I'm Chet Ubetcha and this is Sunday afternoon live. We've just found out that ten-year-old Trixie Tang was found dead in her bedroom last night. There were no clues except a note saying "One by one." Whatever that means. Well heres Sunny Dayz with the weath-" Timmy shut the t.v. after seeing that.

He ran over to the phone and dialed Veronica's number.

"Like, hello." She answered like nothing was wrong.

"It's Timmy." He said.

"I, like, heard what happened. Let's, like, go to Trixie's house to, like, search for more clues." Veronica muttered darkly.

"Meet you there in ten." Timmy replied(they're going back to the place where Trixie was killed? Morons).

At the Tang's mansion, the went up to Trixie's bedroom. They searched for a while.

"Paydirt!" Timmy exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Veronica screeched, forgeting to say "like".

They examined the note they found under Trixie's bed.

"'The next one of you to go will see flashes of yellow before they die, their life reflects upon their eyes. Like, goodbye.'"

"It has to be you Timmy." Veronica said. "You'll see Cosmo and Wanda in their goldfish form. And the goodbye part's just a sick joke played by that girl."

Timmy's eys widened in horror. "You're right. I'm next!"

later that day

Timmys sat down on the couch for the whole time, thinking about the note.

"Tweeeeeeeerp!" An angry voice screeched.

Well at least I won't see Vicky ever again, Timmy thought miserably.

He hoped off the couch and ran to Vicky. Her long hair was out of it'd usual ponytail.

"What d'ya want!" he snapped without thinking. "... I mean what, master?"

"That's better." Her voice was like a slushie: cold and sugary sweet.

Timmy sighed and wandered off.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Oops. He ran back to the kitchen and smiled hopefully. "Umm, hi?"

She put him on dishwashing, laundry doing, household cleaning...you get my drift.

Five grueling hours later, he was done, sitting in his room. He looked up at the empty fishbowl, tears stinging his eyes. He was too shocked and depressed to cry earlier, but now tears streamed down his face like Niagra Falls.

"I can't believe you're gone. But I'll be with you soon enough." He said sadly, not thinking about the fact that fairies could have a different heaven then humans.

He sat down on his bed and thought somemore. Flashes of yellow. Yellow. Yellow could be blonde, right? Blonde hair. Blonde hair being blown across your face, and over your eyes.

"Two blondes." He murmered without thinking.

He moved onto the second part of the note. Your life flashes bfore your eyes.

Well that means they're going to die, Timmy thought.

Like, goodbye. What was that supposed to mean(you probably already know this, but whatever)? Like, goodbye. Like, goodbye. Like...LIKE!

It wasn't Timmy at all. Or even Chester. It was...

To Be Continued...

Why do I bother? You all know who it is. Oh well, Cliffies are always fun. Muahahahaha! btw, please, please, PLEASE, let me know if you have msn...and no,I'm not despret...if I can even spell "despate". OKay, well press that little purple button. You know you waaaaant it(sorry Cheez Whiz commercial). Umm till next chapter? 


End file.
